1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to Taurine and Carnitine Compounds.
2. Background
It is desirable to design new Taurine and Carnitine compounds that have properties lacking in conventional Taurine and Carnitine compounds, conventional Nitrate compounds, conventional Nitrite compounds, and in single-administration Taurine and Carnitine products.